Template talk:Theme
Batman Looks like if the Batman theme is used...the infobox gets unreadable because the background color is too dark (maybe this can get solved by adding a colored text function as well?). Anyhow, it's a really cool feature and I plan to put up some new suggestions to it later. ^^ The Clever Guy Talk 09:05, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Since non-admins can't edit this template (cascading protection from some Location template), would one of you add some documentation as to which Themes are available? That should probably be included in the Character Template documentation as well, since people can't use this stuff if they don't know it exists. The Paradox 03:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Additions Since only admins can edit this, I'd like to make some proposals to cover some other "families" out there. Superman brdr=#FF0000 bkgd=#1874CD Flash brdr=#FFE303 bkgd=#FF030D Wonder Woman brdr=#FF0000 bkgd=#FFD700 :Done.Roygbiv666 01:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::And the protection parameters have been changed so registered editors can make changes now. The Paradox 02:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh God, oh God - my eyes, my eyes!!!! Those Superman colors are tres hard on the eyes. Maybe some lighter shades? ::Roygbiv666 02:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::Not to sound angry, but I am working on it. -- SFH 02:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Better? Also, I'm having trouble getting gold to come up on the Wonder Woman theme. Anyone else have an idea on what I'm doing wrong? -- SFH 02:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was just kidding around, wasnt' trying to be mean. I tried this code for the yellow FFFF99 how does that look. When I try to use a color from this page, they always seem to display much darker than what I see at that page. ::Roygbiv666 02:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. -- SFH 02:51, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Eye strain Could we get the backgrounds of the following muted or changed? *Eye strain/illegability in relation to links: **Black Lantern (#D8D8D8) **Doom Patrol (#FF6600) **Doom Patrol Villain (#CC0000) **Indigo Lantern (#8968CD) **Marvel (#DB2929) **Red Tornado (#F52219) *Eye strain/illegability in relation to regular text: **Black Adam (#010100) Prehistoric (#CC6600) and Sapphire (#BF5FFF) are close to causing this as well. - Byfield 16:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Update I was over at the Marvel Database. They didn't have themes like we do, so I decided to create themes for Marvel characters. However, people complained about the colors to blinding and hard to read. My solution is white text and yellow links on dark and blinding backgrounds, such as what Byfield listed. Another cool addition might be 20px emblems on the upper left corner of the screen. I would like to see the Bat-Signal on Batman's infobox, an S in Superman-themed infoboxes, etc. There are certainly some infoboxes that need white text, such as Black Adam, who's infobox is impossible to read. Maybe two new themes could be Joker and Robin. SeanWheeler 15:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I followed up with the admins in chat shortly after my post above. The long&short is there seems to be a slow move forward on muting the backgrounds which should fix most of the accessibility issues. Hopefully they can move forward on the 8-10 remaining problem themes. :The emblem, if possible, would be a good way of avoiding confusion with themes that wind up with the came or close colors. I'd go with a right-side position though, and I'm not sure if it is possible to get it to place in the title line. :As for new themes... I can see a good argument for some, But I'm not sure breaking up existing "families" is a good place to start. There seems to be little to gain aside from arguing over which "Bat-theme" articles would move to "Joker" or "Robin" abd neither is really the same as the "Bizarro" set. And FWIW, I'd rather see "Black Adam" folded into "Marvel" than it used as a reason to split exceedingly small groups out into of larger ones. :- Byfield 16:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::You want the emblem on the right? But there is a button on the right. We can't put both a help button. Also instead of 20px it is going to be 30px. 20px is too small and 30px fits in the infobox and is noticeable. I'm working on an infobox in the Marvel Database and I want to later propose the Marvel Infobox changes to the DC Database to even it out. The reason why I decided why Joker should have his own theme instead of Batman's them is because he isn't a bat. He's a clown. Lex Luthor doesn't have Superman's theme. In fact, even Black Adam has his own theme even though he's dressed as Captain Marvel in black. The default emblem for the DC infoboxes should be the DC logo (2005-2011). SeanWheeler 22:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Black Adam The Black Adam theme is really not helpful. The black background obscures everything that isn't link. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:24, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Black Adam, Captain Marvel, Indigo Tribe, probably more. :Since every post on this talk page is about things being unreadable, shouldn't we just get rid of this altogether? It has very little added value. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:50, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I can see some value in it as a visual tag for grouping characters. At least in most cases. ::That said, it's only of value if the theme doesn't hamper users actually being able to read the infobox. If the admin(s) watching over the themes cannot, or will not (sorry if that sounds harsh), address the issues raised above, it may be time for the themes to go. ::- Byfield (talk) 14:02, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::While that is true... does yellow immediately make you think of Wonder Woman and Flash? Very light grey Batman? Baby blue Superman? If it's not instantly clear why some characters' infobox is a different color than most others, what does it add? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:53, October 18, 2017 (UTC)